


Backwards Bimbo Magic

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Inanimate Transformation, Transformation, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: Things seem to be going great for Dick Grayson, but an angry ex might just change that.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Already in their superhero costumes, Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon were at the Gotham Imperial Hotel for a superhero team-up. That on it’s own wasn’t really odd, but the interpersonal circumstances surrounding it were. The one who’d spoken up, in a hallway just outside a hotel room, was Barbara, known to many as Batgirl. She looked like there was nothing she wanted in the entire universe as much as not being in that hotel. Looking away from Dick, the superhero Nightwing, she added, “I mean, working with Zatanna.”

For the last half a year, Nightwing and Zatanna’s fairly public flirting and dating was the talk of many tabloids. The fact the relationship had ended so suddenly was also causing a stir, especially for those who were in the know. It turned out that Barbara, who Dick had had a crush on for as long as anyone could remember, had begun to return his feelings, and with that opportunity available, Dick had broken up with the magician to start dating one of his oldest friends.

It had been a really good first couple weeks of dating, too, but when earlier that day they’d both gotten a message from Zatanna, saying she needed their help with taking down a magical mob boss, Dick hadn’t seen any issues with it, while his new girlfriend was hesitant. Rolling his eyes behind his domino mask, Nightwing said, “Babs, you’re worrying too much. I know Zatanna. Sure, she can be a bit mischievous, but she’s not one to hold a grudge. Things ended pretty amicably, so I don’t see any reason we can’t all get along.” Then, before Barbara could say anything else, he held out a fist and knocked on the hotel door.

Zatanna didn’t live in Gotham City these days, and the cover story was that she was only staying in the hotel for a gig. So when Zatanna opened the door with a smile and ushered both heroes into her hotel room, the magician wearing the gorgeous ensemble that doubled as a stage costume and superhero outfit, it just looked like a regular hotel room inside. “Great to see you both!” Zatanna said, and only Barbara heard the warning signs that something was wrong with her tone. Once they were both in the room, and Zatanna had locked the door, that joviality went away. “I almost can’t believe you both came here,” she spat, shocking Dick. “But I’m glad. I needed something to bring my mood up a bit.” Before either Dick or Babs could move, Zatanna quickly incanted, “Evom nac you fo rehtien!”

Suddenly, no matter how much either hero tried to run away or do something to stop Zatanna, their bodies didn’t listen. They stood there, frozen. Starting to realize his girlfriend had been right, Dick realized he could still talk, and said, “Zatanna, I get you’re mad, and I’m sorry. Can we just put this behind us and get to working on that case you called us here for?” Then, a realization dawned, and his face sagged in defeat. “There isn’t a case, is there?” If Barbara could still move her arms, she would have facepalmed.

“Got it in two, Dick,” Zatanna replied, still looking at him like he’d kicker her favorite puppy. “I know what you did. It was easy, really. How distant you were towards the end, all those ‘innocent hang-outs with friends’. I don’t know why I let you deceive me.” Dick started to realize what she was implying, and his eyes widened as he opened his mouth to clarify things. But before he could get the words out, Zatanna stopped him. “I don’t want to hear it. Just take your punishment. Obmib, ednolb, bmud a otni nrut!”

Once again, Zatanna’s backwards word magic filled the air and quickly took effect. Barbara was forced to watch as it began, her mind quickly reversing the words in her head to figure out what was going to happen. She watched as Dick’s body completely changed, made easier to see by the skintight hero costume he had on. His muscled, athletic form smoothed out, becoming softer. His hips got wider while his shoulders got narrower, and his pectoral muscles were replaced with large, soft breasts that stretched the otherwise loose material of his costume. His ass, already one of the best in the business, became even more eye catching as it expanded out further, becoming larger without losing even an ounce of its perkiness. Dick’s short, raven-black hair grew longer, stretching out into wavy curls that reached the small of his back, as the color lightened until it had become a bright blonde. His face lost every trace of masculinity, giving him plump dick-sucking lips and delicate eyelashes.

On the whole, Barbara couldn’t deny the spell had done exactly what Zatanna had intended. Dick looked exactly like not just a woman, but an overly feminine bimbo of a woman who was as bright as a rock. Once the changes were done, Dick looked down at his changed back, clearly confused. “Like, what? Why am I a total hottie? I mean, I was a hottie before, but, like, a hottie guy, and now I’m a hottie girl.”

Barbara was still struck horrified by the change, while Zatanna started laughing. “Oh, that really did feel good,” she admitted, wiping a tear from one eye. “But that was just half the problem, wasn’t it?” Her voice took on an edge of menace once more, and as she spoke she turned her attention to Barbara. “Are you ready to join your ‘boyfriend’ as a little moron without enough brains to find her keys, let alone help anyone else? After all, as a boyfriend stealing slut, it’s what you deserve.”

The first thing Barbara wanted to do was yell that she hadn’t stolen Dick, he’d come to her, but stopped herself. Clearly, that was the last thing she wanted to do, it would almost certainly just make Zatanna more upset. Instead, Barbara found herself only able to plead. “Please, don’t make me a bimbo. My mind...I can’t lose my mind!” After all, Barbara’s intellect was perhaps her most treasured attribute. She would be willing to give up anything, any other part of her, if she could keep that.

To both of their surprise, it was Dick that spoke up next. With an airheaded giggle, Dick looked at Zatanna and said, “Oh, I know! I know! If, like, she doesn’t wanna a bimbo, maybe you could make her, like, my clothes?” Looking down at her Nightwing costume, which was clearly very tight in some areas and very loose in others, it was clear Dick wasn’t happy with it. “Like, I need a new one anyway, because this one doesn’t fit.”

To Barbara’s absolute terror, Zatanna smiled at the suggestion. “That’s a great idea! I’m glad you thought of it.” Then, she focused her eyes back onto Barbara. “Emutsoc S’gniwthgin fo noisrev deifobmib, yxes a emoceb!” The magic took a hold of Barbara’s body, and all of a sudden, she lost nearly all her senses. She couldn’t see, she couldn’t speak, and she couldn’t smell. The only thing she could do was hear and feel.

Her body felt odd, hollow, and crumpled. It felt like she was...on the floor? “Like, OMG! That looks totally perfect!” With a sudden fear, Barbara knew the spell had worked. She had become...clothing? What the woman didn’t know was exactly what type of clothing she had become. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up, her body uncrumpling as it smoothed out in the open air.

The exact thing that Barbara had become was a superhero outfit, one made of the same elastic material as Nightwing’s original costume. Still primarily black, the blue had been replaced with pink, but that wasn’t the only change. The new costume was exactly the perfect size for Dick’s busty new body, and it had a dip in the front for showing off cleavage. “I’m gonna put it on right now!” Dick exclaimed, and suddenly Barbara felt a pair of slender fingers wrap around a zipper, undoing the back of her body in a sensation that she would never find the words to really describe. It didn’t feel good, or bad, it just felt...unique?

But that was nothing compared to what came next. Starting with Dick’s long, feminine legs, Barbara began to feel someone wearing her. There was nothing in the world she could compare it to. Even sex, where she would often be filled in certain parts of her body by other people, was nothing like having her completely hollow clothing body suddenly snuggly filled by a whole person. After the legs came the torso, then the arms, then she was zipped up. There was no question now as to what had come of Dick’s dick, as Barbara could feel the complete lack of any external genitalia in the crotch area of herself. It was also very confusing for Dick’s bouncing butt and jiggling breasts to be inside of her, rubbing against her material. No matter how much she tried to ignore them, Barbara couldn’t deny there was something sexual about it. Dick started moving around, twisting to get a better look at the new bimbo body in the bimbofied costume. “Wow, I look so adorbs!”

“Yes, you do,” Zatanna said, clearly finding this entire situation gratifying to the extreme, getting to see her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend completely humiliated. But then the sound of a buzzing phone filled the air, and the magician added, “Hold on, I need to check on that.” Earlier in the day, it had been a mutual friend of hers and Dick’s who had told her that, from what they knew of the timing, Dick Grayson had actually cheated on her with Barbara, before they were broken up. That was what had led to this entire revenge plot.

But after pulling out her phone, Zatanna saw a ton of texts from said friend that had only just now gone through. ‘I was completely misremembering’ ‘Looks like I was wrong’ ‘Did you see these messages?’ ‘They hooked up after you guys broke up for sure’ ‘Do I have the right number?’ Reading them all, Zatanna blanched. It had been on the assumption that her boyfriend had cheated on her that she’d done all of this. Hoping to salvage it still, Zatanna turned to the bimbo Dick and asked, “Honey, back when you were a man, did you ever cheat on me?”

The idea made sense. After all, in the state Dick was in, lying was pretty much out of the question. But when Dick gave her a confused look and told her, “What? Like, no way, Jose! I’ve, like, never ever ever ever cheated on anyone, ever!”

That was it. Zatanna let out a sigh, and begun to feel very embarrassed. “So...it looks like I was wrong. You guys didn’t wrong me at all.” Inside her head, Barbara was steaming. Could she have avoided becoming clothing by just shouting that exact thing out, like she’d initially wanted to?! How could Zatanna actually believe someone as pure-hearted as Dick freaking Grayson would cheat on anyone?! “I guess I should change you back, huh?” Still, Barbara was happy to hear that, at least. This weird experience could soon end, and she could go back to her normal life.

“Ummm...” Dick mumbled, catching everyone’s attention. Wrapping a lock of blonde hair around one finger and twirling it, Dick said, “Like, I dunno...I kind of like being like this. Like, I’ve only gotten to be a girl for, like, ten minutes! That’s totally not fair.” Then, her face brightened like the sun, and she exclaimed, “OH! EM! GEE! What if we kept me like this, and did a girl’s night out!” Barbara was furious as she felt Dick stride across the room and hug Zatanna, doing her best to let her anger force away the feeling of the other woman’s breasts rubbing against her costume material.

In the pause after Dick had suggested her idea, Barbara prayed to every deity that she could think of for Zatanna to just think of Barbara’s situation and fix her. But...that did not happen. Instead, Zatanna laughed, sounding a bit surprised, and said, “Well, okay! Let’s go have a superheroine’s night on the town!” Thus began Barbara’s night of hell.

The two women went out, leaving Barbara wrapped around Dick’s body to go through it all, blind and incapable of giving her own input. They went clothes shopping first, but no matter how much Barbara wished for it, Dick never actually took her off of her body to try on any clothes. The constant walking of them around the mall, the friction of Dick’s overly sexualized body against Barbara’s inanimate form, was driving her crazy. It was hell, but it was almost a pleasurable hell, if she let herself just give up and relax. But Barbara couldn’t, wouldn’t do that, she had to retain her humanity.

But that had just been the start. After that, the ladies went drinking at a bar, and with every catcall lobbed Dick’s way, Barbara knew part of what they were admiring was her transformed body wrapped around her, how she showed off Dick’s own curves. To her dismay, she couldn’t stop herself from taking some measure of pride in that. After all, was it a bad thing that she did her job really well?

After that they went clubbing, Dick completely drunk by this point, and Barbara was finding it hard to care anymore. As Dick danced, her body jiggled inside Barbara’s confines, and she found herself just enjoying it, not fighting it. It was almost like she herself was drunk. But she was sharply poked into wakefulness when it became clear Dick was dancing with someone else now. A man. A man whose rock-hard cock was poking Barbara in the side. Her first thoughts were to feel indignant, but as the dancing continued, and Dick started purposefully grinding her sexy body on the man’s cock, Barbara found herself happy to be involved at all. After all, at least this felt good.

Still, Barbara was scared that it could go further. Transformations or no, they were supposed to be loyal to each other, right? But the fears had been for not. Even as a bimbo, Dick wouldn’t betray her like that. Sure, Zatanna brought up a hunky man to enjoy for the night, but Dick had to tell her dance partner she was involved with someone ‘clothes to her’. Even as a bimbo, the man had to pun. That wasn’t to say Dick didn’t enjoy herself, as she got to spend the night fucking a very fleshlike dildo provided by Zatanna, one that worked through the costume. Because of that, Barbara got to enjoy herself just as much. They were united in their ecstasy.

The man left in the morning, and Dick and Zatanna brought up the question of turning back once more. The magician talked the bimbo into it, and soon both Dick and Barbara were back to their normal bodies. It had been an adventure, but after heading home, both couldn’t deny telling the other just how much they’d each enjoyed it. They tried going back to their normal life, but Barbara found herself fantasizing what life as a bimbo would be like for her...and whether Dick would enjoy being her costume next time. Maybe they should call up Zatanna again, and make transformative nights out a regular occurrence...


	2. Chapter 2

For the customers and staff of the Gotham City Starbucks, it was an odd morning. After all, it isn’t every day one sees a known superhero just sitting at a table, waiting for someone else to arrive. While the hero in question was a member of the Justice League, it wasn’t one of their A-listers. The reason most of them recognized her anyway was because she’d recently played several big magic shows in Gotham, even using her superhero status to help draw some larger crowds. That heroine, wearing a magician’s costume that showed off her beautiful body, was Zatanna.

It was pretty clear the magical heroine was annoyed by the lateness of whoever she was supposed to be meeting with, but just as it looked like she was going to give up and leave, another costumed figure approached the table and sat across from her. A home-grown hero, every citizen of Gotham knew Nightwing on sight, even if he was spending more time in Blüdhaven those days. “Thanks for waiting for me,” he told her with a bright, charming smile.

Looking like she wished she had the right to feel upset, Zatanna just scowled and said, “Well, I still owe you one, after...you know.” Yes, this was just a week or so after the incident where, due to misinformation from her friend network, Zatanna had thought Nightwing had cheated on her before they broke up, and used her magic to get revenge on him and his new girlfriend, Barbara Gordon. Specifically, she turned Nightwing into a moronic blonde bimbo, and his girlfriend into a feminized version of his superhero costume for him to wear. When Zatanna had learned she’d made a huge mistake, she (eventually) turned them both back.

She’d thought Nightwing wouldn’t want to ever see her again after that, so she was surprised when he asked to meet up that morning. Suddenly looking a little embarrassed himself, Nightwing started to explain why they were there. “So, what you did before was...bad. Not trying to kick you while you’re down, but that was really uncalled for.” Regardless of how nicely he said it, Nightwing’s words still made Zatanna flinch, her morals bruised. “Still, something...good? Yeah, let’s go with good, something good came out of it. Namely...” Then, Nightwing lowered his volume and whispered, “...Babs has been interested in what you did to me. But, like, if it happened to her.”

That was not what Zatanna had expected to hear. Suddenly feeling like she had the conversational upper hand, she smiled sultrily. “So, Miss A+ Brains with a B- Bod wants to see what being a bimbo is like?” Even teasing, it was a bit of a rude thing to say, but considering the situation, Zatanna felt like Nightwing wouldn’t have room to say anything back. He didn’t even reply to what she said, so Zatanna continued. “You want me to drain her brain and make her a hottie, then?”

Running a hand through his thick black hair, Nightwing wiggled his other hand in a ‘so-so’ gesture. “Not quite. She’s interested in the general bimbo aesthetic and mannerisms, but not as much into the idea of actually becoming an idiot.” Even though he’d been dating her just a few weeks ago, it was still weirdly embarrassing for Nightwing to reveal this bedroom information to Zatanna. “Do you think you could help me surprise her with something like that?” The second he used the word ‘surprise’, any hesitation or reluctance in Zatanna’s face disappeared.

Tapping a finger to her chin, Zatanna looked as though she was considering the proposal. “Hmm...that’s pretty complicated, especially if you want it to be a surprise.” For a second, Nightwing was afraid she’d tell him there was no way she could pull it off and send him away, but then she gave him a lioness’s grin. “It’ll take a few minutes.” From there, she began chanting in her backwards talk, quickly, and it didn’t stop. Clearly, whatever spell this was, it was highly complex. When she was finally done, Nightwing didn’t feel any different, but Zatanna was ready with an explanation. “I’ve enchanted you. Now, whenever you compliment Barbara, she’ll become more bimbo-ish, without losing any of her actual intelligence. The spell will also keep her from realizing what’s happening to her until you choose to spill the beans.” It was far from the most complex piece of magic Zatanna had done, but it was still a big effort, and she felt drained.

“Amazing!” Grinning like a schoolboy, Nightwing got up from his seat and told her, “Thank you so much! We’re completely even now, okay?” Then, before she had a chance to say anything back to him, he was leaving the Starbucks. Looking at a nearby clock, he saw he had just enough time to change into civilian clothes and get to the mall where he and Barbara were having their date. Still, he cut it pretty close, partially because it took him so long to find a single stall bathroom where he could change.

When he reached the mall’s large atrium, Barbara was already waiting on him, looking as beautiful as he always found her. Nightwing, or rather, Dick Grayson was ready to go on a very special date with his girlfriend, even if she didn’t know yet how special it would be. “You look amazing,” he told Barbara as they clasped hands and started walking around, unable to stop himself from seeing the spell in action right away.

“Really?” Barbara looked down at herself. She was just wearing her usual casual clothes, more practical than beautiful: a pair of thick jeans and a plain long-sleeve t-shirt that was able to hide her superheroine musculature. Still, she took the compliment. But what only Dick noticed was how her normally auburn hair lightened a few shades, becoming more of a carrot red, well on its way to blonde. Her lips plumped up a little as well, giving them more volume and curve. What he couldn’t quite see was that her breasts grew, just a little for now, enough to start to overflow out of the cups of her bra.

Their first stop was a large clothing store, where Dick helped Barbara pick out a variety of outfits to try on, for some nebulous meaning of the word ‘help’. Then, he went into the changing room with her to see as she tried on different clothes and gave his opinion. Once she was stripped naked, Dick’s eyes went to her breasts, feeling like they might have gotten a little bigger, but feeling unsure. She caught him staring, so he smoothly told her, “Sorry, but you’re just so gorgeous, Babs, I can’t keep my eyes off of you.”

With her completely naked, he was able to easily see the effect in real time. Her hair lightened again, until it was a strawberry blonde more than actually red. He could see her still fairly modest breasts jiggle as they expanded a centimeter or so, and out of his peripheral vision he saw her fingernails grow out a little longer. Normally, she kept them closely cut, so they didn’t interfere with work, but now they extended just a bit past her fingers, closer to what was normal with most women. “Soooooo,” she asked, smiling at him, and elongating the vowel for longer than she usually did. “You really think I’m cute?” Normally, if Barbara asked him something like that, it was clearly out of insecurity or jealousy. But the way she asked it then, it was obvious it came from confidence in herself, it made her seem cute in and of itself.

“Cute?” Dick repeated the word as if confused by hearing it. “Babs, you’re not just cute. You’re beautiful. You’re sexy. You’re the perfect woman.” Three compliments in a row, and they hit Barbara one after another. The effects combined, and together they did a number on her. Barbara’s hair was now completely blonde, if a bit dark for that hair color. Her breasts, once small and perky, were now almost as large as Zatanna’s, while still being perfectly round and bouncy. Her athletic build, which involved quite a few visible muscles, smoothed out into something softer and more traditionally feminine. Even from the front, Dick could see her ass getting larger too, in time with her hips widening out. When the changes seemed to stop, Barbara was now easily in the same class of traditional beauty as the kind of women who became models or professional cheerleaders.

But the changes weren’t just physical in nature. “Oh, Dicky!” she squealed, both the words and the pitch of her voice sounding foreign to Dick, as she came closer and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down until his face was in his cleavage. There was nothing sexual about what she was doing, it carried the same energy as if she was giving anyone an energetic, friendly hug. She just seemed to be completely oblivious that, in the process, she was stuffing her boyfriend’s face into her big boobies. “You, like, say the nicest things about me!” There it was. Dick’s dick got hard, hidden in his jeans, just at the word she’d slipped casually into that sentence.

Soon Barbara had picked out all the outfits she’d wanted from that first store, and were leaving for the second when her stomach growled, audibly. She looked a little embarrassed, but Dick just smiled and suggested, “Hey, Babs, why don’t we get something from the food court, take a little break?” She was all smiles at the idea, so soon they were heading to the five or six places that served food at that particular mall.

In a way, this was another test to see how much the changes were affecting her. Normally, Barbara would have gravitated to the healthiest option there, some vegan sandwich and wraps place. But while that where she looked first, her attention kept turning back towards somewhere else: Uncle Handy’s Discount Ice Cream. It was cheap, and clearly the most unhealthy option there, but it was clear the bimbo in Barbara couldn’t resist the sweet allure of delicious ice cream. Soon, she and Dick were in line there, then sitting at a plastic table as she licked at an ice cream cone. “This is sooooo yummy!” Barbara exclaimed, looking amazed. “Like, why don’t I buy ice cream more often?”

Dick knew the answer to that question. Barbara avoided things like ice cream for two reasons: they weren’t great for keeping up the acrobatic build she needed for fighting crime and jumping from rooftop to rooftop; and she had a brief chubby period as a teenager, one she feared to return to thanks to the countless bullies she’d known at the time. But neither of those reasons seemed to matter at all to Barbara as she happily licked the cone. It was an entirely innocent action, but something about how it drew attention to her lips, and how eager she was to brush her tongue across the food’s surface, made Dick imagine what it would be like for the bimbo version of Barbara to give him a blowjob.

He must have been staring as he thought about the scenario, because Barbara looked blankly concerned as she asked him, “What’s wrong? OH EM GEE is there something on my face?” He couldn’t help it, hearing his girlfriend actually say out loud the letters in the popular internet acronym made Dick start laughing. Now Barbara was pouting. “Like, what’s so funny? Do I really have ice cream on my face? You totally have to tell me if I do!” That just made Dick laugh harder, and it was a genuine struggle for him to contain himself enough to answer.

“No, there’s no ice cream on your face, babe. You’re just so adorable when you’re eating ice cream.” There was no denying that was a compliment, and Dick had the pleasure of watching it take effect. They were small changes this time, changes to the shape of her eyebrows and the curve of her neck. Soon, they were done with their food, if one could call it that, and ready to head back out into the stores.

Things continued from there at a slower pace. Dick didn’t want to rush the change, of course. Parsing out his compliments, he watched as Barbara continued to change as they went through the mall. By the time they were ready to leave for dinner at a nice restaurant, Dick was carrying almost a dozen bags filled with expensive clothes, much more than Barbara, who usually preferred function to aesthetic, had ever spent on clothes before. They stopped by her apartment so she could get changed, and then they went to the Iceberg Lounge arm in arm.

Anyone who knew Barbara, perhaps up to and including her family, wouldn’t have been able to recognize her. The once auburn-haired fighter was now sporting platinum blonde locks that cascaded in waves like the ocean, framing her face without obscuring it. Said face was also greatly changed. She had no need for glasses anymore, thanks to her newfound 20/20 vision, and her face was so utterly gorgeous, with long eyelashes and pouty lips, that make-up was only lightly applied. She didn’t really need it. She was already that beautiful.

Barbara was wearing a white dress with a low neckline, and thanks to that anyone passing by could see her cleavage jiggling and wobbling as she walked. Now, any comparison to Zatanna’s chest would be at the magician’s expense. The only superheroine who could truly compare was Power Girl. But her chest wasn’t the only thing catching people’s eyes, as her strut sent her asscheeks moving as well, so large and firm they could function as a shelf. A jiggly shelf, but a shelf nonetheless.

But more than any physical change, the one thing that would certainly make it impossible for anyone to see this woman as Barbara Gordon was facial expression. When she wasn’t ogling at the pretty displays of the restaurant like a child at a museum, Barbara’s face naturally settled into a kind of relaxed happiness that made anyone looking at it fairly sure there was nobody home. Now, that wasn’t the case, as Dick had specified she’d keep her intelligence. Within that body of a bimbo still laid the mind of a genius, but her mannerisms and style were completely detached from her intelligence at that point, thanks to Zatanna’s spell. Tugging on her date’s arm, she pointed to a table and squealed, “Ooh, Dicky, let’s sit there! It’s close to the fishies!”

Sure enough, said table was directly adjacent to a large aquarium, one of many placed throughout the building. They took their seats, and in no time a waiter arrived to take their orders. Dick didn’t fail to notice the man’s eyes settling easily onto Barbara’s breasts, but he also didn’t mind it. After all, he’d basically helped turn her into a sex object. Once they’d given their orders, and the man had left with their menus, Dick looked Barbara over. There didn’t seem to be a need for more compliments. Instead, he’d like to life the veil the magic had put over her eyes. “Babs, can I tell you something?”

Her immediate response was to giggle, the sound void of any sign of maturity. “Totally! Dicky, you’ve, like, been soooooo nice to me, all day!” It was a bit of a surprise for Dick to hear that she’d noticed the increase in compliments, but there didn’t seem to be any suspicion behind the comment.

After taking a deep breath, Dick began, “Well, you know how we’ve been talking? About what Zatanna did to me? How you’d like to see what it would be like if she did it to you?” Barbara nodded her head energetically, smiling happily, not seeing at all where he was going with this. “I met up with her earlier today, and told her about that. She enchanted me so that every time I complimented you, you’d become a bit more like a bimbo, but only in body and mannerisms, not mentally. The reason you didn’t notice is also because of the enchantment.”

The effect was immediate. Barbara blinked, then looked down at herself. After turning her body a little so she could really look over everything that happened, she turned her attention to Dick and started laughing. Not giggling, but laughing, and hard. The motion sent her chest in motion once more, but Dick started laughing with her, making it harder for him to appreciate it. When she’d finally recovered, she looked happier than he’d seen her in years. “Dick, I totally love this! I am, like, so freaking hot it’s crazy!” Dick nodded to that, it was true after all.

Then he felt something brush against his leg under the table, rising until it was fondling his crotch. It took him a second, but Dick realized it was Barbara’s foot. This was really surprising, as she’d never been one for public displays of affection, let alone being brazen enough to fondle him sexually at a restaurant. It only aroused Dick further, as he’d been pretty turned on all day as he watched his girlfriend become a bimbo. “When we’re done here,” she said, licking her thick lips while making eye contact with Dick, “I’m going to, like, show you what this body can really do.”

Barbara followed through on that promise. Within seconds of reaching Dick’s apartment, Barbara was stripping out her clothes while Dick did the same. Her body had changed so much since he’d last seen it naked, in the changing room of the clothing store. Her breasts were utter perfection, and her ass was even better than his. But Dick couldn’t help himself, he wanted to see if the spell still worked. “Babs, you look like a work of art.” Sure enough, he watched in astonishment as her already enormous breasts grew even larger, if only by a little. An idea quickly formed in his head, one he shared right away. “Come over here and get to work...while I tell you how amazing you are.”

“That sounds _yummy_ ,” Barbara said, purring the words, as she sauntered over and knelt at Dick’s feet. She started doing exactly what Dick had imagined while they’d been eating at the mall before, and it was even better than he could have believed possible. Her lips were made for cock-sucking, and it seemed like her skills in fellatio had increased with the changes, expertly using her tongue and lips to bring pleasure beyond imagining to Dick’s cock.

While she was pulling that off, he kept his end of the bargain. “You’re so good at this,” Dick moaned, feeling her lips become even larger as she sucking on his cock like it was a popsicle. “You’re the most beautiful woman in the world. There’s no one who even compares to you. Wonder Woman might as well be flat, and even Power Girl’s bras wouldn’t be able to hold your boobs. Babs, you’re a perfect bimbo, with the perfect body. You’re a better girlfriend than Zatanna ever was, and she should be jealous that her magic has done this to you when she could have done it to herself years ago.”

The compliments and praise just kept coming, and didn’t stop. When they finally decided it was time to transition to something else, and Barbara pulled away from his crotch and stood up, Dick almost couldn’t believe his eyes. No human being had ever looked like Barbara did in that moment. No non-magically enhanced person could have breasts that large that defied gravity to remain deliciously spherical. No unbespelled woman could have a face so radiantly beautiful, or an hourglass figure so exaggerated. But despite the impossibility of her existence, there Barbara stood, a work of bimbo art that defied explanation.

The sex they had that night was some of the best of their entire relationship thus far. Luckily, the effects of the spell broke with the rise of the sun the next day, but the couple reached out to Zatanna later about how to replicate the effects more quickly, and with Barbara more aware of it. It wasn’t something Barbara wanted to be all the time, after all being a bimbo wasn’t great for crime-fighting, but being able to take a break from being herself and be someone else for a change was a dream she never realized she’d had until it was attainable. The bimbo form soon became the only one called ‘Babs’, and any night when Babs came out was one Dick was happy to look forward to. They even started discussing sharing their little secret with some of their friends. After all, it was hard for them not to love the idea of more bimbofied heroes running around. But maybe with them, actually making them dumber would be the best option. They just wouldn’t need to know that little detail.


End file.
